Solar, Inc.
Some content transferred to Nostalgic Games |founder = Trailblazer101 MilesRS677 ShadeTheNarwhal |founded = July 1st, 2017 |defunct = December 24th, 2019 December 29th, 2019 |owner = Trailblazer101 MilesRS677 ShadeTheNarwhal |employee = Red Shogun Dapigin |parentcompany = |division = Solar Studios |subsidiary = |product = See below }} Solar, Inc. (commonly stylized as Solar Inc.) was a video game development company founded by Trailblazer101, MilesRS677, and ShadeTheNarwhal and up until its shut down, was being headed by the former two. It specialized in video game design and typically helped other companies (most notably ) in production for more expansive games. The company also owned the division Solar Studios, which specialized in the production of films and television series. History Solar, Inc. was founded by Trailblazer101, MilesRS677, and ShadeTheNarwhal on July 1st, 2017, with the title coined by Shade because the sun is solar and is also hot, and the games being made by Solar, Inc. are always hot (as in popular). Solar, Inc. was established to develop video games based on several media franchises or LEGO properties. During 2018 and 2019, Trail had been pushing for a variety of original content to balance out the intellectual games, although most attempts were not approved by Shade and Miles. Trail had become more interested in making films and television series, which prompted the formation of its entertainment division, Solar Studios in February of 2018. By December of 2019, Trails' video game The Crisis Chronicles was announced as a successor to Solar, Inc.'s long-in-development LEGO Arrowverse in an attempt to solidify content changes. Although, both companies were officially shut down on December 29th, 2019 which was decided on December 24th, 2019, after a lengthy conflict between Trail and Shade, after the latter had grown significantly less active in the company, with Trail and Miles jointly establishing Retro Flare Productions as a successor to the companies, although it was shortlived and shut down amid conflict with Miles, with Trail transferring select remaining content from Solar, Inc. to his video game company Nostalgic Games. List of Games This was the current list of games prior to its shut down. All of these games have since been canceled, with the exception of ''The Crisis Chronicles, which was transferred to Nostalgic Games. LEGO Disney and LEGO Super Smash Bros were planned to have been formally canceled, while LEGO Dimensions Definitive would've been taken out of the company due to a lack of collaboration on it.'' Games in Development * LEGO Dimensions Definitive (LEGO game, successor to LEGO Dimensions, not toys-to-life unlike LEGO Dimensions) * The Crisis Chronicles (crossover video game of DC's various interconnected television properties) Upcoming Games * Flash: Time Shift (styled after the Batman: Arkham series, centers around DC Comics character Barry Allen/The Flash; second installment in The Flash trilogy) * LEGO Disney (LEGO game, tie-in with various Disney, Pixar, Marvel and Lucasfilm properties) * LEGO Super Smash Bros (LEGO game, tie-in with various Nintendo properties, as well as other properties from miscellaneous video game development companies) * The Flash (styled after the Batman: Arkham series, centers around DC Comics character Barry Allen/The Flash; first installment in The Flash trilogy) * Untitled third The Flash game (styled after the Batman: Arkham series, centers around DC Comics character Barry Allen/The Flash; third installment in The Flash trilogy) Caneled Games * LEGO Arrowverse (LEGO game, tie-in with DC's various interconnected television properties) Trivia To be added Category:Solar, Inc. Category:Companies Category:Video Game Companies Category:Trailblazer101 Category:MilesRS677 Category:ShadeTheNarwhal Category:Warner Bros Category:July Category:2017 Category:LMMCU Award nominees